Kill Cammie Morgan
by x-DiehardDelena-x
Summary: Top spy Cammie Morgan and her three best friends travel to Hawaii for the summer. Top assassin Zach Goode is sent on a mission by the COC : Kill Cammie Morgan. Or at least that's the original plan… until he meets her. **ZAMMIE** A little OOC.
1. Hawaii and a Mission

Summary : Top spy Cammie Morgan and her three best friends travel to Hawaii for the summer. Top assassin Zach Goode is sent on a mission by the COC : Kill Cammie Morgan. Or at least that's the original plan… until he meets her.

_Eventual _**ZAMMIE**_ and a little _**Nacey**_... But mostly _**ZAMMIE. **_Better than summary. __**R&R!**_

**A/N**** : **Zach never did the exchange with Gallagher, so Grant and Jonas have met Bex and Liz, but Cammie never met Zach, and Macey never met Nick since he's been working for the COC ever since he was 12.

Cammie's POV :

I squinted my eyes, cautiously climbing out of the cramped cab we'd been sitting in for precisely an hour and 23 minutes. We were finally here. Hawaii. Macey was frantically fanning herself with a travel brochure while Bex was tying up her sandals. Liz was texting Jonas non-stop, and I was tugging on the hem of the shortest sun dress I had _ever_ worn. Actually the _only_ sundress, or dress for that matter, that I had ever worn - courtesy of Macey McHenry.

Well _that_ was a long ride to the hotel.. And a long flight to Hawaii in general… I'd suggested we just take one of Gallagher's jets but _no - _according to Macey this was a _'spy-free' _vacation.

I glanced around warily. We were surrounded by palm trees. The sun was blaring down, and ahead of us was the open outdoor bar with a few girls in coconut bras sitting around it. -_Oh god_- I thought. -_People actually wear these_?- As if reading my mind, Bex was looking at them with a weirded-out expression on her face. The girls all held martinis in their hands, and one of them was complaining about not having a mini umbrella in her drink. Not far behind the bar were the swimming pools, and you could see people applying their sunscreen and hear the kids' screams from the lazy river.

"Come on," Macey grabbed us by our arms. She started leading us up the hot stone path to the palace-like hotel, which we'd all be staying in for the next three months of our summer vacation._ Hooray._

_****Meanwhile****_

**-At the COC Headquarters-**

Zach's POV :

"**CAMMIE MORGAN" **were the first words that flashed across the powerpoint screen in front of me. I sat on the only chair in a small, dark room somewhere at the COC headquarters, watching my mentor Jack Nicholson continuously tap the smart board.

"Agent Cameron Morgan," He boomed. The lights flickered and the text changed. "Currently attending the Gallagher Academy for young, exceptional women - or in this case, spies." The screen flashed again. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I'd heard about the Gallagher Academy. My old school Blackthorne was going to have an exchange with them right before I'd left to work for my mother here at the COC. I'd left everything behind - my friends, my job, _my future. _But I didn't have a choice, it was the only way to keep everyone I'd ever known safe : working for my mom (If I can even call her that) here, considering I _was_ the best male spy - now assassin - in training. "Hawaii," Jack Nicholson said calmly, "Is the current location of our target. Agent Nick Fields will accompany you. You know what to do." Despite my time here, I didn't exactly know what he meant… but he was never really the type to give details. As if to answer my question, he threw me a gun and the keys to a jet. I caught them swiftly, standing up to leave without a single word. "But be careful," Jack called. "She's not alone, and it won't be easy." _-As if- _I thought. Zachary Goode could take down whoever he pleased, anywhere, anytime.

And with that I left the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

**My first fanfiction so please ****REVIEW**** ! But if you have nothing nice to say then please don't say anything at all. Ideas for Zach's first acquaintance with Cammie are always welcome… (The next chapters will be wayyy better, I promise) And tell me if you have any good ZAMMIE fanfics - I'd be happy to read them. xD**


	2. Oh Shit

**A/N : **To all the people who reviewed last time, I hope you know how _**awesome**_ you are xD You totally made my day :P So anywayy - here's the new chapter and once again, please **review** !

Cammie's POV :

"No." I finalized, turning away from the minibar by the pool. I turned on my heel, ready to walk away when Macey stopped me.

"Come on Cams, he's hot!"

"Well then why don't YOU go talk to him?" I crossed my arms.

"Because he's been checking you out for the past ten minutes."

"Eleven, actually. And 56 seconds." Liz called, lounging on her poolside chair a short distance away. Her eyes were closed and she had her earphones on, but of course she would know - she was Liz.

"Yeah!" Bex yelled from the opposite side of the pool. She removed her tinted, bug-eyed sunglasses from her dark, wavy hair and climbed into the water. "And it's starting to get kinda creepy. Must be the new bikinis Macey got you - they give your body good shape… if you know what I mean!" She shouted across from where she was now playing pool volleyball with a few guys.

"SHH! There are PEOPLE here!" I hissed.

"So we've noticed." Macey said. "Now go talk to that one over there by the bar." She pushed me forward with full force. I was about to turn back but it was too late. I sighed, regretfully sitting down and ordering a drink. I cursed Macey under my breath.

"Hey," I heard someone say. I spun to my right to see a boy about 3 inches taller than me. He was slightly tanned with dark black-brown hair and emerald-green eyes. The one who'd supposedly been _'checking me out'._

"Umm… Hi." I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I didn't exactly talk to guys often if you haven't already figured that out.

"So, you're on vacation here?" He asked, taking his own drink from a waitress who didn't appear too thrilled by the fact that he was currently occupied, talking to me.

"Yea," I replied. "I'm here with a few friends…you?"

"Same. Here with a friend."

"So… what's your name?" I awaited eagerly for an answer.

"Zach. W-" I think he about to ask for my name, but then-

"_Excuse me, miss." _I turned to the waitress. "Do you have your hotel pass?" She had a hand on her hip and was chewing strawberry flavored bubble gum.

"Yea, why?" I returned her tone equally.

"We wanna be sure people aren't sneaking in just to get free drinks." She blew a big, pink bubble. (which she almost deliberately popped in my face) I was sure I'd hidden the pass in my low, messy side bun (don't judge me) but if Zach saw me retrieve a hotel pass from my _hair_, then I'm pretty sure he'd be too weirded out to ever talk to me again. That has a tendency of happening with people… its partly why I'm the Chameleon. I'm not usually seen unless I want to be, nor do I socialize much.

"Don't worry - she's with me." Zach said, cutting off my thoughts. I smiled and he smirked. I noticed the waitress' failed attempt to shoot me a death glare - and I mentally grinned in satisfaction, knowing I could execute that _Literally_.

Mere seconds later, as the waitress set my martini down on the wooden counter, I glanced at her name tag. _Donna. _I grabbed the glass and swilled down the drink.

"Bitch-" I rasped in between coughs. I was certain she'd spat in my cocktail, not to mention adding mango to it. I _hate _mango. It even said it straight-forward on the necklace I was wearing - _'I hate mangos'_ with a little pixilated mango and a red cross on it.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked, looking a little concerned, and kind of bewildered.

"Yea, I'm - I'm fine." As my coughing fit came to an end I caught sight of Bex and Liz waving to me in the background, trying to get my attention. " I have to go." I sat up abruptly, heading for my friends. I wondered where Macey was. Probably, most likely, _definitely_ flirting with some guy, not that I was one to judge.

Zach's POV :

I was still scolding myself for telling her my real name, but hey, attractive girls in bikinis can be _quite_ distracting. Sometimes enough to make you accidentally slip out some info you may not want to. Although I didn't tell her my last name, I _was_ supposed to have a cover and I do admit, I was getting a little sloppy for a COC assassin. I _was _the best - or so I thought.

As I watched the girl saunter towards two others, seemingly her friends, I caught a glimpse of something shiny on the floor. I slowly reached down to pick it up, and realized I was holding a rectangular, laminated yellow hotel pass. _Her_ hotel pass.

"Wait!" I called. "You forgot this-" But she was already gone.

That's when I noticed the words written in bold, black ink.

"_**Cammie Morgan". **_

"Oh shit."

**A/N : **That's all of chapter two - and again - thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll generously do it again? ..x3

Disclaimer : I own nothing but Jack Nicholson and the plot.


	3. Surprise !

_**AU : So again, thanks for reviewing *grins* xD and this is sort of a 'progress chapter' as I like to call it to move the story on to the point where there's some sort of "event"**_** where something always happens (that didn't make much sense) :/**

**Also, Zach does not make an appearance in chapter 3. Sadly.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.**

Cammie's POV :

Bex and I were sitting on my bed, listening to music when-

"SURPRISEE!" Grant and Jonas suddenly burst through the double doors to our presidential suite. Bex immediately shot up from the bed and ran towards Grant, jumping into his arms just as Liz walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair, now blow dried and pin-straight. She threw the brush aside upon seeing Jonas and fled towards him, hugging him tightly.

I took off my headphones and walked towards them with a smile. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Cameron." Grant said, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hey! Put me down! Grant!" I screamed, holding on for dear life. He was like the brother I never had, however, a very annoying one. When he finally let me down I pulled down the bottom half of my light blue tank top, straightening it out over my khaki shorts.

Bex slowly stepped away from Grant, eyeing him and Jonas suspiciously.

"So what _are_ you guys doing here?" she raised an eyebrow.

At that moment Macey walked through the door. Her expression was blank and unreadable. She walked right past all of us and collapsed on her bed, hand on heart, calmly exhaling with a strange smile plastered on her face.

"What's up with her?" Jonas whispered.

"I have no idea…" Liz replied.

"So where have you been all day?" I called out to Macey. She continued staring at the ceiling.

"HEY." Bex yelled. She walked over to where Macey lay daydreaming. "MACEY!"

Macey didn't even flinch at Bex screaming in her ear, instead she sat up on her bed, her eyes moving to where Liz, Jonas, Grant and I were standing motionless, staring at her.

"Oh hey," Macey said. "What are they doing here?"

"They're on a mission." Liz said casually.

"What?" Bex asked.

"How do you know?" I turned to Liz. Just then Jonas started coughing.

"Because," Liz smiled easily. "Jonas told me - well, texted but-" She was cut off by Grant.

"You _told_ her?" He gave Jonas a look.

Bex glared at Grant. "You didn't tell _me?_"

_Here we go -_ I thought to myself. I walked over to Macey and plopped down next to her, sighing deeply.

"So…" Macey nudged me, ignoring the argument going on between our equally strange friends at the far corner of the room. "How'd it go with that guy at the bar? Did you talk to him?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"And….?" Macey looked at me expectantly. But before I had the chance to speak, everyone was hovering over me.

"Cammie talked to a _boy?_ A _real _one?" Grant looked at me, shocked. His eyes grew wide.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "I did. And _yes_, a _real one_."

"Well, what was his name?" Jonas asked politely, trying to hide his surprise.

"Yea, Cammie, what was his name?" Bex asked, grinning. She took a seat next to Macey and crossed her legs.

"You guys insult me!" I exclaimed. "You know, it's not the first time I've t-"

Three consecutive knocks on the door cut me off, and our heads snapped towards the door. We sat for two seconds in silence. I watched Jonas hesitate before rolling his eyes and heading in the door's direction. "I'll get it."

As I had forgotten what we were supposed to be arguing about, my mind raced back to our previous conversation. Sort of. I wouldn't really call it a conversation. Seemingly, Bex was thinking the same thing.

"So…." Bex broke the silence, readjusting her seating position on Macey's bed to properly face Grant. "What is this… _mission_… we speak of?"

When Grant didn't respond, Bex gave him one of her looks. One which clearly indicated '_I will hurt you.'_ He still wouldn't say anything, so silently, Bex stood up from the bed and took a step forward - "Okay, okay!" Grant held out his arms defensively.

"_Well…"_ He started. "The CIA found out that precisely a day after you guys arrived here, a COC jet landed not far from the resort…"

"And?" Bex rested her arms on the bed. Jonas walked into our little circle.

"It was abandoned, and it turns out since this is the only hotel around for miles, the two members of the COC are staying in this exact building right now."

I bit my lip, pondering for a moment. "How do we know there are two of them?"

"I hacked into the database." Jonas grinned proudly.

"Of course he did." Macey muttered under her breath. "So what do they want this time?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Jonas answered.

"Do we know their names?" As soon as the words escaped my mouth I realized how stupid they sounded. They were the Circle of Cavan. Of course they wouldn't use their real names. And of course we couldn't possibly know what rooms they were staying in either, bookings or not, because, well, again - they were the 'Circle of Cavan'. _I'm losing my mind. _*sigh deeply*

"We _do _know their cover names." Jonas stated. "Luke Fielderson and Jason Goodman."

I looked over to see Grant at the mini fridge, stuffing his face with a packet of crisps.

"Oh and by the way, the concierge lady believes this is yours?" Jonas handed me a familiar piece of rectangular, yellow, laminated cardboard. I mumbled a thanks.

Liz, who had been completely silent this whole time, spoke up. "So what are we going to do?"

"We need a plan." Bex said.

Macey looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well… there's a traditional 'Underneath the Stars' outdoor dance party coming up this week. Its going to be _huge _and all the guests are supposed to be there."

Bex smiled. "Perfect."


End file.
